


We're Gonna Be Okay

by ReptileMistressQueen



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Crippled Character, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileMistressQueen/pseuds/ReptileMistressQueen
Summary: Greeghan stared out at the open night sky. The stars never looked so small when he's on the ground...He was reminiscing some things until a gentle soul sat by his side.Greeghan x OC
Relationships: Greeghan/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	We're Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first time writing this. I never liked the movie because it was a piece of crap! The only redeeming quality of this movie is Greeghan and the Sargorns. I wished they were fleshed out more and not killed in the end or at least turn onto the good side.
> 
> I don't owe anything or the song. I only owe the plot of this story.
> 
> Please enjoy!

_Close your eyes_

In the middle of the night on Earth, a figure was gazing up into the night sky that was painted with constellation of stars. How pretty and far they looked when you are grounded. The figure chuckled, knowing that he has seen the stars unclose when his wings were functioning without any fractures or tears in the bones and membranes. He closed his eyes to take a deep breath, a rumbling sound was emitted from his throat.

_Get some rest_

Oh how he yearned to fly again!

Being grounded for so long almost drove him to claw his own face out. He was lucky that the fall had landed him onto soft ground such as the grass in an opened area. What was worrisome for him were the humans who would've spotted him. He had some experiences with humans after his Master had ordered him to capture a girl whom his Master wanted to marry and then destroy.

He found that an oxymoron of an idea.

But his Master was galaxies away from where he was at the moment.

_I'm by your side_

"Greeghan!" a voice called his name snapped him back to reality. A young woman with short brown hair came up to him, very mindful of his massive wings and powerful tail. 

Greeghan said nothing but inside, he was glad that she's here. He had a toothy grin on his reptilian face, seeing the woman not caring of wearing shorts and a tank top despite the chilly breeze of the night's air.

She approached him with a plate of what Greeghan could tell was lamb from what she told him. 

"Evening, Sora," Greeghan greeted the human female, allowing her to sit next to him on a rock. She was the one who found him unconscious after the fall from space. His Master had casted him out after he had failed his mission. Instead of executing him like the other Sargorns, his Master crippled his wings before pushing him into the void.

Sora offered him the plate to which he took it gratefully. While eating, he could sense the girl moved close to him.

He wished his wings were working again.

_Lay your head on my chest_

_"_ Are you okay?" Sora asked with concern. After tending his wounds and letting him stay at her ranch, Greeghan liked to be outside at night despite how she insisted that he could take the guest bedroom. 

With him not answering, Sora cupped his face, making him look down at her.

_I know you have had_

_A really bad day_

"You miss being up there, don't you?" she asked. Greeghan nodded, closing his eyes to block out the things he remembered before his exile. He sighed.

"I do but I feel conflicted," he confessed. "I don't know where I will go if I ever fly again. I have know the galaxies all my life but.."

Sora listened with understanding 

_But I'm right here_

_It's gonna be okay_

Sora said nothing but wrapped both of her arounds around his torso. Her head gently buried in his chest, feeling his heart beat. She was aware that his wings were broken so she did not squeeze him too hard. Greeghan appreciated the gesture, returned her hug with his tail around her waist.

_The world could fall down It's gonna be okay_

_The sun could go out We're gonna be okay_

_If all the blue skies fade to grey. We're gonna be okay_

"Even if you do return home," Sora murmured. "You'll always have a place here in the farm. Even my baby sister is starting to recognise you."

Greeghan laughed, not as an insult but a hearty one which sounded similar to a dinosaur's roar. He remembered how Sora and her father were wary of him when they first met but the little infant was giggling as if he was not the fearful Sargorn in the galaxy. He was growing fond of that little whelp besides this woman next to him.

 _Calm your soul_

_Hold my hand_

Sora took his clawed hands in hers, not caring that they were large enough to trapped her smaller ones. She doesn't want to sound selfish but she wants this handsome, kind space dragon to stay with her. Him without his wings had irked and frustrated him.

She felt the same when she started at the two metallic appendages she had to call her legs.

_Don't let go_

_I understand_

"You know," she began talking. "I never thought the closest friend I have would be someone so far away from here. After I lost my legs during the car accident, I thought I could never ride horses or do the things I love. "

Greeghan ran his claw into her hair, caressing her in his own way of comfort. He nudged her gently, telling her to go on with her talk. She held his large claw close to her.

"Even when I recovered, people always give my the pity look just because I don't have my legs anymore and even throughout my university life people were nice to me but it's more of a sympathetic one than a genuine one."

"I understand," Greeghan rumbled softly. He wanted to tell her about how he doesn't view her as his friend. He viewed her as something more than that...

_I know it hurts_

_It wasn't fair_

Sora felt something wet hit her cheeks and then she looked up. Greeghan was silently crying because of his state and now he has nothing left for him once he recovers. Tenderly, she reached up and wiped his tears.

"Greeghan, please look at me."

_It's over now_

_So don't despair_

Sora also had tears in her eyes but forced a smile for this gentle giant. When Greeghan finally lock his reptilian eyes on her, she leaned forward to kiss him on the snout. What was one peck soon became a pepper of kisses on his scaly face.

He purred a bit before nuzzling her, still having those genuine tears.

"P-please don't cry," her voice was a mere squeak. "No matter what happens, I am here. I will always be here, Greeghan. Even if I don't understand your world among the stars or have the knowledge about the universe, I am going to help you all the way until you can sore again."

' _And I want you to be there with me,_ ' Greeghan thought to himself. This woman, this beautiful woman would be the only thing that mattered to him right now.

_The world could fall down It's gonna be okay_

_The sun could go out We're gonna be okay If all the blue skies fade to grey_

_We're gonna be okay_

Greeghan suddenly got an idea. He told Sora to remove her prosthetics to which she was hesitant but seeing the spark in his eyes, she slowly removed them. Sora trusted her fate in this Sargorn's claws.

With a small yelp, Greeghan carried her while her prosthetics were held by his tail. Sora held onto to him tight as he moved with her across the ranch. The nightlife was something to cherish from the breeze, to the sounds of insects humming, the rare sights of wildlife beyond the fence to even the scent of sweet grass that was watered by the rain earlier on.

Both of them were enjoying each other's company and moment before Greeghan decided to bring her home to her room. Despite not having lips, he managed to sneak a kiss to the young woman before bidding her goodnight.

He will have to sleep on his belly to prevent cracking his wings. Right now, he thought about his moment with the woman he cared for. He nodded before closing his eyes to settle for the night.

"We're gonna be okay," he murmured softly before letting sleep take over him.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? This is just a test run of a human x reptilian anthro in my story. The song is "We're Gonna Be Okay" by Cody Francis. 
> 
> Greeghan is kinda hot for a space dragon or is it just me?
> 
> Please let me know what do you think?


End file.
